Scanning cameras are well known and many types are currently available. These are devices which examine an area or region point by point in a continuous systematic manner, repeatedly sweeping across until the entire area or region is covered. These cameras typically scan point by point in a direction (e.g., a horizontal direction) to produce a line of data then repeat the scan along additional lines until a field of view has been completely scanned. Data collected might be in analog or digital form. The data typically is then converted to some kind of gray scale, color scale or black and white pattern and displayed such as, for example, on a monitor or a sheet of paper.